


Invisible

by BuckysBabe



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Other, Sad!Bucky, Sadness, Self Loathing, but also my most favourite bucky, my least favourite bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysBabe/pseuds/BuckysBabe
Summary: These days Bucky isn’t quite sure of who exactly he is anymore...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of something old. Yet again.

Bucky sat alone in the cold, dark and desolate bedroom like he so often did these days. It was easier like this, when he couldn’t see anything and it was dark enough for him to not be seen. To not be heard. To be ignored. To be invisible.

Invisible was exactly how he felt these days. He felt like nobody paid attention to him – like nobody acknowledged his existence. He knew it was silly - stupid even - to feel like this. He knew he mattered and he knew he was, at least somewhat important. At least to Steve. He trained and he fought and he defended and he protected. He knew he wasn’t invisible. It was hard to convince himself of that though, when every other day another article came out talking about how the Winter Soldier really was nothing but a villain in disguise. That he could never, should never, dare call himself one of the Avengers. It had been well over a year since his return from Wakanda. Well over a year of flying here, there, and everywhere to fight and protect the people of this world And so far not a single article had said the same thing, or anything positive for that matter, about him. The thing was that Bucky didn’t feel jealous or bitter. He just felt like he’d been completely overlooked. He knew just how amazing the rest of the team was but he reckoned he wasn’t that bad himself. He’d worked long and hard to get to this point and he knew that he was better. Perhaps not good but getting there. But what bothered him more than anything was how much those articles and polls had affected him.

He longed for the days, decades ago, when he didn’t give a shit about other people’s opinions of what was right and what was wrong. He longed for the days where he did the things that he had to do, the things that were right, for that precise reason – to do the right thing. But just in the same way that Bucky had had to give way for the Winter Soldier, it seemed that his self confidence had given way too.


End file.
